Natasha Alexander
Natasha Alexander was a human telepath and was the grandmother of Lyta Alexander.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps History Born to and raised by the Corps, Natasha's ability manifested very early and she was one of the very first initiated into Cadre Prime.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant After entering Psi Corps' intern program, Natasha, like her mother and grandmother before her, became the personal assistant of Director Kevin Vacit. Eventually becoming his closest confidant and one of the very few to know his true status as a telepath, she helped him investigate the origins of telepathy. In 2189, she and Vacit journeyed to Venus after discovering the same magnetic anomaly they had found in Antarctica. While in orbit they encountered a Vorlon, who told them that the telepaths were created to fight a great enemy, and convinced Vacit to change his plans and wipe out the Telepath Resistance. Vacit subsequently gave Natasha a mild compulsion never to speak of these events with anyone but him. Unknown to Vacit, the Vorlon decided that either Natasha or her descendant would be the one to receive an upgrade to a new level of telepathic power, depending on when the Shadows began to move again. Natasha was given a dormant imperative to seek out the Vorlons, which would pass along her genetic line. After Vacit's departure in 2195, Natasha, along with many of Vacit's people were moved away from her position at headquarters as the new Director, a mundane called Johnston went about undoing Vacit's work and solidifying his hold on the Corps. After Natasha eventually moved to the Mars colony and became head of Department Sigma. There she gave birth to a daughter for the Corps, telling her stories about working for Director Vacit and giving her a picture of her old mentor.The Nautilus Coil Natasha's daughter was only a P2 and unlike her mother did not manifest in early childhood and was not a part of Cadre Prime. After she had spent some time in the Basement, Natasha used her influence and arranged to have her daughter moved out of Teeptown when she was still pretty young and placed with some relatives outside Teeptown where she could be monitored but would never actually be attached to the Corps. Natasha remained in her position with Department Sigma, based at the Psi Corps centre on Syria Planum, studying the fragments of Vorlon and Shadow technology that continued to be found. In 2222, Natasha crossed paths with Psi Cop Alfred Bester, a young man who Natasha had known was of particular interest to Vacit, though she never found out why. Bester, in pursuit of the notorious resistance leader Stephen Walters requested support from Sigma personnel in raiding the resistance stronghold where Walters was holed up. Natasha agreed though on the stipulation that Sigma's involvement not be disclosed to anyone. In 2225, Natasha's daughter produced a daughter of her own for the Corps whom she named Lyta Alexander, keeping up the old family tradition of passing on the mitochondrial surname. Unlike her mother, Lyta's talent manifested early and she was taken in to be raised in Cadre Prime. Natasha's daughter passed on to Lyta her mother's old stories of working with Director Vacit, even showing her the old picture of his she had while Natasha herself would often send Lyta presents. Though they always came through the Grins, Lyta would always know they had come from her Grandma. By 2253, Johnston and his 'later' cronies caught up with Natasha, quietly having her killed along with many other Primers and taking control of Department Sigma. Family Tree Unnamed Female--+--''Unnamed Male'' | | Desa Alexander----+----Jack O'Hannlon | |_________ | | | (adopted) | Kevin Vacit | (See: Alfred Bester's Family Tree.) | Brenna Alexander--+--''Unnamed Male'' | | Michelle Alexander--+--''Unnamed Male'' | | Natasha Alexander--+--''Unnamed Male'' | | Lyta's Mother--+--''Unnamed Male'' | | Lyta Alexander References Alexander, Natasha Alexander, Natasha Alexander, Natasha Alexander, Natasha Alexander, Natasha Alexander, Natasha